


Leaving

by LemonYellow406



Series: Inside The Mind (palace) : A Sanders Sides Story [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonYellow406/pseuds/LemonYellow406
Summary: Anxiety finds out he is to be a new side.(AKA beginning of book one from Anxiety's POV)





	Leaving

It was cold and dark. But it was home.

Anxiety sat next to the only people he had ever met, their names Deceit and Ignorance.

The air was tense. It always was. The three of them hated each other, never getting along, but they tried to be kind and respectful to each other. It never worked.

They lived in this space, which gave them everything they ever needed, but was unsettling of how no one seemed to know they were there, and how the only bit of light came from the one large screen on the wall of the room, where the three of them could influence Thomas slightly.

Ignorance appeared first, when Thomas was eight and started to ignore people and push away others, believing himself to know best.

Then, came Deceit. He appeared a few months after Ignorance, after Thomas began lying to his parents about his grades and his life almost always.

Thomas had since gotten rid of this thinking and stopped lying as much, but once a side is there, it’s there forever.

Lastly, then appeared Anxiety, when Thomas was eighteen and started college. All that stress and schoolwork, coupled with the fact he was repressing his sexuality made him extremely anxious and he was diagnosed with an anxiety disorder a few weeks later. The others were the only people Anxiety ever knew, and they were kind to him in the beginning, so he trusted them.

After he had been there for a few years, they began treated them how they used to treat each other, badly.

He knew that there were other sides, but they didn’t know that Anxiety and the others were there. Ignorance and Deceit hold a grudge over them for never caring to read the text given to them to understand that there were others and that they could communicate through their screens, but Anxiety is thankful they didn’t know about them, because if they did, what if they hated each other?

Anyway, Deceit, sitting on the couch in front of the screen, mumbling command to Thomas, stopped for a moment and looked to Anxiety as he stood up walked to the small kitchen in the corner of the room, his one yellow snake eye making eye contact with Virgil’s deep brown eyes.

Anxiety flinched involuntarily. The side of his face had begun changing into looking like a snake when Thomas was twenty-five. Even though it’s been the way it was now for two years now, it’s still unsettling.

He picked up a cup and began filling it with water from the sink. He turned off the faucet and put the cup to his lips, drinking slowly.

“There’s poison in that.”

Anxiety choked and sputtered the water out, looking to where the voice had come from.

Sitting down, his legs crossed, was the eldest, Ignorance. His eyes glowing orange, he cocked his head towards Anxiety.

“The other Sides poisoned your drink.”

Anxiety rolled his eyes and went back to drinking his water.

Ignorance talked in absurd statements, like as he had demonstrated before, and Deceit spoke only in lies, but they could talk normally if wanted to, but they prefer to speak that way. Anxiety could speak normally, a strange fact, as the others could only speak in ways of their name, while Anxiety wasn’t affected.

He heard Deceit call out, “Ignorance. I don’t need you to come. NOW.”

Anxiety cocked an eyebrow, looking to Ignorance, but he had already sunk down and appeared next to Deceit on the sofa.

  
Anxiety had seen Ignorance walk before, but it was uncommon for him to do so, and he was used to it by now. He only ever sunk down, appearing on chairs where he wanted to be.

Anxiety sat down next to Deceit. Deceit sneered at him and said, “There is absolutely nothing in the corner.”

Anxiety and Deceit had never had a very good relationship, as Deceit believed him not to be good enough and that he’s just a waste of the small space they live in. Anxiety’s eyes widened, contrasting to his deep black eyeshadow. He looked to the corner of the large room, an ominous shadow there.

“It’s Dodie.”

Deceit side-eyed Ignorance with an exasperated expression on his face.

“Please don’t shut up.”

Anxiety mumbled to himself, “How is it even here? I thought all the sides Thomas needs were Creativity, Logic, and Morality.”

The shadow spiraled up next to the sofa, a tendril reaching out to the sides.

Startled, Anxiety jumped back, looking to the shadow.

Deceit snarled, “Anxiety, don’t get the book. NOW.”

Anxiety jumped up, running to the bookcase, scanning the shelves for the book of information that had been there since the beginning. He found it and began skimming the pages for information on the sides.

He read to himself, "When a person is born with aspects of their personality, they have three main ones to begin with, their morality, their creativity, and their logic. As children, they grow with these traits, but as they grow, usually in their teen years, more begin to appear."

"The others have been growing with the rest at the same pace, but they do not take up space in 'The Head,' so they are not noticed. The small aspects sometimes will flare up, showing that part of personality, even though it had never been seen before.”

  
“They usually represent the opposites of the original three, but it can fluctuate.”

"When a new aspect is chosen to become main, it appears slowly, usually being shadow-like without being able to speak. In some few months, they will solidify into an aspect."

"The three main aspects that the person is born with are always the sex the person is. Once they begin to gain more aspects, they start with the opposite sex, then the birth sex, and it goes on. There are always three aspects, all the same sex. Some people have more sides, which is uncommon but does happen. The odds for the new sides that appear to be different sexes than the original three is very high.”

He heard one of the other’s clearing their throat. He looked up, seeing Deceit in front of him, glaring.

“Oh, Anxiety, how I just love seeing you try to help and listen, but overall being a nuisance. Give me the book.”

“I-”

Deceit snatched the book out of Anxiety hands, and read the text Anxiety had just read. He looked up, smirking.

“Well, the part where it said we’d be different genders is not obviously false. But why might the shadow be here, I don’t wonder? It must be here to not take one of us to become a side.”

He marched over to the shadow, saying, “When shall we leave for me to not become a main side?”

The shadow avoided him, twisting around him, and settling in front of Anxiety.  
  
“M-me? I’m the new side? But the others have been here longer…”

He looked over to see Ignorance, a dark look on his face.

Ignorance was usually the calmer one, the one to settle tensions between Deceit and Anxiety, so when Ignorance was looking at Ignorance, he was terrified.  
  
His eyes narrowed, looking towards the ground, he walked over to Anxiety, saying in a normal voice, “It should’ve been me.”

“Ig-Ignorance?”

Ignorance looked him in the eyes, fire dancing in his own.

“I have been trapped here, my entire life! Why should you, “ he said, poking Anxiety in the chest and towards the shadow, “The youngest side of all, have a chance. Why you, and not me or Deceit?”

“I-I…”

Ignorance took one last glance at Anxiety before pushing him toward the shadow. Anxiety, losing his balance, fell into the shadow.

Anxiety began to feel himself slipping away, turning into the shadow.

His entire body disappearing now, the last voice before he heard before darkness, said, “You will _**never**_ see us again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to edit Ignorance to actually line up with the canon, once an actual new character becomes canon.
> 
> That didn't make much sense, did it?
> 
> This isn't my favorite fic, by a long shot, but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
